dragon_ball_new_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyasu
"Do you really think that I'll let you get away this, I will end you right here and now" Kyasu is a Saiyan from Universe 7, he's from a new race of Saiyans that was created when a wish made on the Super Dragon Balls to revive Planet Vegeta along with the Saiyans. Strong willed, kind, and loyal, he continues to train in order to protect all things he holds dear and more. 'Appearance' Kyasu have dark skin, red eyes, and black spiky hair similar to Teen Gohan and a tail like most Saiyans. When he was a kid and a young teen he typically work a red gi with a black shirt underneath, he wore black armbands along with a black obi tied in a knot over his waist (sometimes it's he wears a black sash in place of the obi), and black boots with orange borders. At age 16, he decided to switch to a new outfit, he wears a red tank-top and retains the black armbands, he wears black baggy pants with a white belt that has 3 silver buckles with buttons, and black shoes with red shin guards. 'Personality' Kyasu is a pretty laid back guy at times and don't like when things are overly complicated. As a kid he was rambunctious and couldn't really sit still; always moving around. As he got older he disciplined himself to become more focused and serious especially in crucial situations. When not on duty, he's pretty playful as he enjoys being around his friends and whether they're hanging out or training together. When in battle, Kyasu stays calm and never just fly into battle without at least knowing what his opponents can do. Even though he's usually calm and tries to think through his actions, there are times when his emotions might overwhelm him and cause him to attack in a frenzy. He values friendship and loyalty, so when he see how poorly people get treated or how nonchalant someone acts when one of their friends or subordinates are hurt or die, it causes him to want to lash out at them. 'Biography' Early Life Kyasu is a part of a new breed of Saiyans created when a wish on the Super Dragon Balls were made to bring back Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans. These Saiyans are more benevolent like the Saiyans of Universe 6 and no longer fight in a manner of bloodshed (with a few exceptions), they satisfy their love of battle through competitive battles, they still retain their tails like their old counterpart. Kyasu is only child of Sairyu and Makari, he had a peaceful childhood and was very happy growing up. He greatly admired his parents and how strong they were, when he got older his parents told him about this new division in the Saiyan rankings and that they decided that in order to make the world a better place, they would go on to another planet with weak inhabitants and protect them from other threats. This made Kyasu admire his parents even more, knowing that this is a small sacrifice to make in order to keep peace in the universe. Soon afterwards, Kyasu entered the Saiyan Training Academy, on his first day there he showed an average score in the battle simulator, while he was proud of his score he saw one of older kids, Brock performance in the battle simulator and saw how he excelled in battle. Seeing that Brock was number one in the academy, Kyasu wanted to achieve the same level as him. He wanted to ask Brock for some advice but noticed that something seemed different about him compared to other Saiyans, Brock initially gave him the cold shoulder and never had anything to say to him. While in the academy, Kyasu was slowly improving; even being tied with another student in the junior level of the academy, the student he was tied with was Angel Rose. This threw Kyasu off guard seeing that someone like her being tied with him, despite her appearance she was strong, for she was able to flip Kyasu over her shoulder with no problem (at the time Kyasu was introducing himself and was caught off guard). Seeing as the two of them were the top students in their class, Kyasu thought it was be a good idea for them to get to know each other, coincidentally Angel thought the same thing and the two became good friends. The two would have sparring sessions together and helped each other grow, then one day it was announced that the top students in each level of the academy would take part in a tournament to see who's the best in each division. On the day of the tournament, Kyasu realized that instead of the top students in each division facing off against their respective division, top students in each division are facing each other round robin style. He made his way up to the semi final rounds and he saw that his next opponent was Angel Rose, the two exchanged words and vowed to give it their all; after an intense battle their time limit ran out and Kyasu won due to Angel Rose having one of her knees down when time was called. He finally made it to the finals and was face to face with Brock, once the battle started Kyasu wanted to exchange words but Brock hurried on the offensive not giving him a chance to speak. This upset Kyasu a bit and decided to fight seriously, during the fight Kyasu was able to hold his own a bit but Brock had more stamina and energy due to Kyasu still being worn out from his previous battles, eventually Brock won the match but Kyasu wasn't upset about it, instead it made him want to get stronger in order to beat him next time. 'Power' Abilities Kamehameha: One of Kyasu's signature moves after learning it on Earth. It unleashes a powerful blue wave of energy from his cupped hand. Kyasu is able to use a more power variation of this technique, such as the Vermilion Kamehameha which is a more powerful vermilion colored Kamehameha. Kyasu first learns this technique from Master Roshi and Kasai after witnessing them both using this during his visit to Earth. Transformation Great Ape: Like their original counterparts, Kyasu along with his fellow Saiyans can transform into a Great Ape when absorbing enough blutz wave, either from a full moon, Power Ball, or any other means of obtaining blutz wave as long as they have a tail. While more evolved than the original Saiyans, Kyasu retains his consciousness in his Great Ape form and doesn't succumb to the primal mind. Pseudo Great Ape: A transformation for the new breed of Saiyans, much like the Great Ape transformation, blutz wave is needed to reach this transformation. While receiving blutz wave to turn into a Great Ape, under some unknown condition the Saiyan will take on this form. Kyasu is the first known user to turn into a Pseudo Great Ape, while in this form Kyasu's eyes turn red just like he would as a Great Ape. His hair becomes turns from black to brown and looks more ragged as well as fur starts growing on the side of his cheeks and necks and grows on his torso and legs, leaving only his arms, hands, and feet fur less. His ears become pointed and his teeth grow sharper while his canines are more pronounced, his fingernails are sharper and act as claws. This form can be considered "superior" to the traditional Great Ape because it grants the Saiyan as much brute strength as their Ape form and their speed isn't hindered due to not growing in massive size as they gain a slight muscle mass. But this form isn't without it's drawbacks, the Saiyan can succumb to their primal mind and act more beastly and fierce in battle causing them act their original counterparts. While in this form, Kyasu attacks wild with his new claws and will typically walk on all fours, attacking without much thought and slowly acting upon the primal mind and instinct. Super Saiyan: In this form, Kyasu gains slight muscle mass and his eyes turn orange, his hair turn red-orange and stands with no lose strands. While still level-headed, Kyasu is initially more aggressive and somewhat cocky, slightly taunting his enemies and taking his time finishing his enemy. Full Power Super Saiyan: Noticing the strain and the amount of ki consumption the initial Super Saiyan form cause Kyasu hypothesized that their might be higher levels than the standard Super Saiyan. He soon stayed in his Super Saiyan form at all times to have his body get used to the transformation, in doing so he's now able to maintain the Super Saiyan form for a much longer time. He was soon able to maintain to keep his calm composure while transformed and reduced the energy drain to the point that it feels as natural as the normal form. Because of this, Kyasu can use the full capacity of his Super Saiyan powers without any drawbacks. Super Saiyan 2: Kyasu achieved this form a year after first transforming into a Super Saiyan, in this form his hair grows longer and spikier with two bangs on the side and a overlapping bang falling in the middle of his hair. His aura starts to generate electricity around his body and the aura becomes much larger. Due to mastering his Super Saiyan form, Kyasu is able to quickly master the Super Saiyan 2 form without little to no difficulty. Super Saiyan 4: Yasei Super Saiyan 4: Gallery 'Trivia' Kyasu's name was taken from the Japanese word for Cabbage, "Kyabetsu" Kyasu's backstory was changed twice before being settled, originally he was Human who wished to become a Saiyan and another story was him being a Saiyan who ended up on Earth (these events took place after GT ended) Properties * {Location: Name of Property} ** {Ownership (Sole owner, co-owner (with who?))}